


Lunch Detention

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack Requested Oneshots [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Deleted Scenes, Fluff, Lunch Detention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: What happens after T.J. drives Cyrus to somewhere in the middle?





	Lunch Detention

T.J. grabbed his lunch from the cafeteria before he walked into the choir room for his lunch detention. Part of him chuckled as he thought about how afraid he was about being found guilty by the school council. Gus made it sound like he could have gotten expelled, when all he did was just get some lunch detention. There wasn’t anyone actively supervising lunch detention, only the band director checking in occasionally, but he would go next door to the band room for most of the time to do his own work. 

Cyrus came in a little later with his own lunch, and two muffins proudly stood on his tray, a chocolate chocolate chip one, and a blueberry one. He sat down and put the blueberry one on T.J.’s tray, smiling. 

“Underdog, did you get this muffin by yourself?”

“Yeah,” he said, sounding proud of himself. “Walked straight up to the front of the line like I already owned them. Then I just took them. People know not to mess with me now because you’re my friend.”

T.J. smiled, loving to hear that Cyrus thought of him as a friend. “Look at you Underdog. Few months ago, I’m pretty sure that was on your biggest fears list.”

“Well, I officially deleted it off of the list, actually. Grabbing muffins from the front of the line is just...another thing I actually can do.”

“Proud of you,” he said. “Maybe I can be a tiny bit of a good influence.”

“You’re a great influence...98 percent of the time.”

“And the other two percent?”

“My parents’ worst nightmares,” he joked. “All four of them.”

“I don’t know, they seem to like me enough. At least that’s what they thought of me at your bar mitzvah.”

“You talked to them? When?”

“It was after…” After T.J. loosened the cap of the sparkling cider. “Never mind…”

“Come on, tell me!” He said, tugging on T.J.’s shoulder. “You can tell me! You gotta tell me!”

He sighed. “I don’t want to spoil it…”

“Spoil what?”

“I loosened the cap of your sparkling cider so you could open it and get all the glory,” he said. 

“That was you!” He said. T.J. looked away, waiting for Cyrus to yell at him and call him a jerk for not believing in him.“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!”

“Wait...really?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t do it myself,” he said. “I know that. I practiced seven times at home...even dropped a bottle and got my mom’s living room wet with cider. I ruined her couch and three cushions!”

T.J. smiled and chuckled a little. “So you’re glad I loosened it?”

“Yes! Because then I got to open it and look cool, while not making a total fool of myself. You took the fool part right out of it.”

“Well, I’m glad that makes you happy,” he said.

“I thought my step-dad was the one who did that,” Cyrus continued. “It makes me happier knowing it was you.”

T.J. smiled and then looked over at the piano in the middle of the choir room. “Hey, what’s your favorite song?”

“What?”

“What’s your favorite song?” He asked again. 

“Oh...uh...I don’t know…” he said. “I guess I kinda like the Shallows song from A Star is Born. Why?”

T.J. smiled and got up and opened the piano there, and started playing the opening chords to the song, looking over to see Cyrus look absolutely amazed and elated. He started moving over and sat next to T.J. on the piano bench, watching his fingers dance over the black and white keys. 

“I had no idea you were such a piano man,” he said chuckling happily. T.J. smirked and changed song, playing the opening riff to Billy Joel’s Pianoman. “Oh no way!” Cyrus said looking at him with a smile and a sort of softness in his gaze. T.J. smiled back, still playing the song. 

“ _ It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in _ ,” he started singing. He didn’t have the strongest singing voice, but that didn’t matter, it was about the feeling he was putting in, this playful softness. 

“ _ There’s an old man, sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin,”  _ Cyrus sang the next line. T.J. kept playing, feeling emboldened, and the two started singing the rest of the song together. 

_ “He says son can you play me a memory? _

_ I'm not really sure how it goes _

_ But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete _

_ When I wore a younger man's clothes _

_ La-la-la de-de da _

_ La-la de-de da da-da _

_ Sing us a song you're the piano man _

_ Sing us a song tonight _

_ Well we're all in the mood for a melody _

_ And you've got us feelin' alright.”  _ They didn’t sing well. In facts, their voices were cracking and they changed their pitches randomly, but they enjoyed the singing and being together.

_ “Now John at the bar is a friend of mine _

_ He gets me my drinks for free _

_ And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke _

_ But there's someplace that he'd rather be _

_ He says Bill I believe this is killing me _

_ As a smile ran away from his face _

_ Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star _

_ If I could get out of this place _

_ Oh, la-la-la de-de da _

_ La-la de-de da da-da!”  _ Cyrus put his hand on T.J.’s shoulder, leaning into him a little as they kept singing.

_ “Now Paul is a real estate novelist _

_ Who never had time for a wife _

_ And he's talkin' with Davy who's still in the navy _

_ And probably will be for life _

_ And the waitress is practicing politics _

_ As the businessmen slowly get stoned _

_ Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness _

_ But it's better than drinkin' alone…”  _ T.J. started playing the riff again, and Cyrus watched finding the chords that T.J. kept playing over and over again and would sometimes join in on that chord to add a little dimension. Sometimes it was more of a cacophony than a melody, but it didn’t matter to them.

_ “Sing us the song you're the piano man _

_ Sing us a song tonight _

_ Well we're all in the mood for a melody _

_ And you've got us feelin' alright.”  _

T.J. started singing alone now, slowing down the song. _ “It's a pretty good crowd for a saturday _

_ And the manager gives me a smile _

_ 'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see _

_ To forget about life for a while.” _

Cyrus picked up and sang the next part alone, trying to play along with T.J., who kept correcting his hand placements gently.  _ “And the piano it sounds like a carnival _

_ And the microphone smells like a beer _

_ And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar _

_ And say man what are you doin' here? _

_ Oh, la-la-la de-de da _

_ La-la de-de da da-da!” _

They looked at each other with devilish grins and they stopped playing the piano entirely and T.J. put his arm on Cyrus’s shoulders.  _ “Sing us the song you're the piano man _

_ Sing us a song tonight _

_ Well we're all in the mood for a melody _

_ And you've got us feelin' alright.” _

They started laughing a little until the band director came in. “Look the piano playing was great and all, but this is lunch  _ detention,”  _ he said. “Go back to your seats.”

They both blushed and got up from the bench and into their seats again, eating lunch and watching the band director leave again before they both cracked up. “So...enough on the edge for you?” Cyrus asked. 

“It was perfectly in the middle,” T.J. replied. 

“Thanks for driving me here.”


End file.
